Interactive programming guides (“IPGs”) display information about broadcasted programs on a device such a television set. This information may include the titles of programs which are currently being broadcasted on various channels to which the viewer may tune his television set, as well the titles of programs which will be broadcast on these channels at some future time along with the times during which these programs will be broadcasted. The format in which this information is displayed may vary. The information may be displayed as a list, for example, or contain an audiovisual preview of a selected program's content.
A given broadcasted program, such as a television show, may be associated with a certain viewer demographic. Knowledge of this demographic aids advertisers in selecting the programs with which their advertisements may be presented to obtain a maximum return on advertising investment. For example, if it is known that an older demographic typically watches news programs, then advertisements for products typically used by older people may be selected by advertisers to be presented with news programs. Similarly, advertisements for toys may be presented with cartoon programs usually viewed by children. However, such advertisements target a general population and not individual viewers.